Behind The Bandage
by kankagamine
Summary: This is my first FanFiction, so I would enjoy everyone to be fair. This is a love story between Oliver and Kagamine Len. It's a BL/yaoi. Hopefully I will be able to get 20 chapters or more. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

This morning Crypton-san wanted to talk to me. I was worried. He usually only called us when something was wrong, or if we have done something wrong. Walking down to his office made my heart race. When I opened the door, I noticed someone I didn't recognize. I shrugged him off, wanting to know why Crypton-san wanted me.

"Len," he started, and pointed at the boy "He will be part of the vocaloid family now."

"I would like you to show him around the house please."

"Why me?" I protested.

"Well Len," he said calmly, "I thought I could help start a nice friendship."

We argued for almost 5 minutes before Crypton-san made me escort this so-called "Oliver". We walked out of the office, and I tried to take in his appearance. He was dainty, like a girl. Oliver had fair, milky white skin, platinum hair, and a yellow eye. His other eye was covered with a bandage. Oliver had a faint blush on his cheeks, and I had realized I was staring straight at him

"I-I'm sorry," I finally said, breaking the silence, "I didn't mean to stare."

"It's fine." he said in the most adorable british accent.

Wait a moment, did I just think that his accent is adorable?!

To fill the house with life I tried to talk to him, but he never really answered me. It was either "mmhm" or a soft "nuh-uh". Maybe he already didn't like me. To be honest, I didn't exactly make a very good first impression, by arguing with Crypton-san. I wasn't paying very much attention to him until I heard a chirping noise. Oliver was holding a little silver cage with a bird inside it.

"Is that your pet?" I asked shyly.

"Y-you mean James." he replied softly.

"Is that his name?"

"Sorry, sometimes I forget not everyone knows his name." he said nervously.

"No worries." I told him with reassurance. "How long have you owned him?"

"I never owned him," Oliver stated, "Animals aren't meant to be held against their will."

By the way Oliver said those words made me realize this was a touchy subject, so I remained quiet.

When finally arrived to _our_ room. Since I was one of the only vocaloids that didn't share a room, Crypton-san made Oliver room with me. He only had one small suitcase to unpack, so I didn't bother asking if he needed any help.

But, Oliver was very quiet and awkward. When he managed to spit out some syllables, it was usually a stutter or almost a whisper.

"Where are you from?" I asked trying to make him feel comfortable talking to me.

"E-England." Oliver replied, "Most people can usually tell by my accent."

This made me facepalm. Where did I think he was from, Africa? Sometimes I'm an airhead like my sister.

"What happened to your eye?" I questioned worriedly.

"Everyone has their secrets," he replied roughly, "But I can show you if you don't tell _anyone_."

And in that moment he took off the bandage hiding his eye.


	2. Chapter 2

The eye was still there, but it was dark and dead. I couldn't help but stare. Tears from his healthy, amber eye started to roll down his cheek. The moment got the best of me and I pulled him into a strong hug. To my surprise, he just whimpered in my arms. He kept trying to tell me something, but continued to choke on his own words. What the hell was I supposed to do?! What was I supposed to say, "Nice dead, cold eye you have there!" Instead I pulled away from the hug and bowed.

"I'm Kagamine Len." I said boldly.

At first Oliver looked confused. He wiped he tears off his cheek, and cautiously put the bandage back over his eye. He bowed slowly and tried to speak many words but the only thing that would come out was jibberish. After awhile, Oliver finally quietly spoke his name. It was so faint you could barely hear the soft-spoken voice.

"I'm sorry, for ya' know, hugging you and all." I said looking toward the ground.

"Thank you," Oliver replied, "for not bullying me."

"Why on Earth would I bully you; your different, so what?"

"That's exactly why people bully me, I'm an easy target." he said, almost ashamed.

"You're lucky I wasn't there, or I would've beaten those bullies to a pulp!"

"What's done is done." Oliver replied. "And besides, wouldn't that make you a bully?"

"Haha, yeah." I stated nervously.

Trying to change the subject I showed him around the room, and told him where he could unpack. He nodded in agreement, but then suddenly got a confused look on his face.

"Len, there's only one bed in this room."


End file.
